Lettre à mon meilleur ami
by Ryopini
Summary: OS - Quel meilleur moment pour se déclarer que la période de Noël ? Thomas avait donc profité de l'échange de cadeaux avec ses meilleurs amis pour écrire une lettre d'amour. Reste à savoir sa réaction...


Bonjour à tous,

Noël approche à grand pas et voici donc encore un petit texte en cadeau pour cette belle période !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'hiver venait de pointer son nez, la population varier entre s'emmitoufler dans leurs couvertures et passer leur temps dans les magasins pour gâter leur famille de cadeaux en tout genre.

Forte heureusement, Thomas avait déjà prévu tout ce qu'il fallait pour cette fête. A dire vrai, il avait pris une grande décision, c'était l'occasion de se déclarer.

Lui et ses amis avaient décidé de fêter noël tous ensemble et de s'offrir des cadeaux. Ils ne l'avaient jamais encore vraiment fait, ils n'en avaient jamais eu le temps ni les moyens. Mais maintenant que chacun avaient un petit travail, ils pouvaient se le permettre. C'était Teresa, une belle jeune fille dynamique qui faisait partie de ses proches amis, qui en avait eu l'idée, elle l'avait proposé à toute sa petite équipe d'ami et ils avaient tous accepté. Même Newt avait annulé son voyage à Londres pour rester avec eux, ils avaient dû un peu insister, mais il était inconcevable qu'ils fêtent Noël sans l'un des leurs.

Alors voilà, il fallait en profiter. Des années que Thomas rêvait de pouvoir partager des moments plus intimes avec son meilleur ami. Il partageait déjà beaucoup, que ça soit leurs pensées intimes, leurs habitations voire même jusqu'à leurs habits. Mais voilà, il désirait plus, il désirait pouvoir être celui qui toucherait sa peau, celui qui embrasserait ses lèvres ainsi que celui qui lui glisserait des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille.

Mais il n'avait jamais osé, il avait craint que s'il se déclarait il perdrait son amitié, qu'il briserait son trio d'amitié avec son deuxième meilleur ami voire même tout le groupe.

Malheureusement, à leur dernière sortie, il avait vu un autre homme draguer l'homme de ses rêves. Et ça lui avait fait mouche, il était impensable qu'il le laisse partir avec un autre. Il le voulait, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ne pas au moins essayer.

Alors il avait acheté un petit présent et lui avait écrit timidement une lettre. Il avait vraiment essayé d'être le plus sincère, d'y mettre tout son amour, il le fallait. Mais ça avait été dur, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'étaler ses émotions comme ça.

Mais il l'aimait, alors Thomas était prêt à tout pour gagner l'affection de son ami.

Alors quand le fameux soir arriva, il était un peu stressé.

\- Bien les garçons, vous avez amené vos cadeaux ?

\- Evidemment

\- T'es sûr Tommy ?

Newt, l'un de ses fameux meilleurs amis, lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

\- T'as l'air tellement paniqué, comme si tu avais oublié de prendre tes affaires

Thomas plongea son regard dans le sien, il aimait voir cet air taquin dans le regard de son ami.

\- Merci Newtie, mais je ne suis pas Minho, je ne suis pas tête en l'air.

Newt lui fit un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha de la petite troupe.

Ce fut au tour de Minho de donner un coup à Thomas, mais un peu moins délicat.

\- Je ne suis pas tête en l'air tu veux ! J'ai tout apporté.

Il observa le jeune coréen et lui fit un grand sourire. Il était vraiment ravi de le voir présent ce soir.

\- Si tu le dis !

Thomas se rapprocha à son tour du groupe et s'installa sur le canapé à côté du britannique.

\- Eh bien je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez tous là

\- Ça nous fait plaisir d'être là Teresa

\- Même toi qui devait partir à Londres ? Tu aurais peut-être trouvé ton grand amour dans un parc sous la neige

Newt fronça les sourcils. Tout le monde trouvait ce froncement de sourcils très mignon et ils faisaient tout pour le taquiner suffisamment pour l'apercevoir.

\- Parce que tu avais l'intention de faire de speed-dating dans un parc ?

\- Quoi ?

Il n'était pas évident de savoir qui entre Thomas et Newt était perturbé par cette question.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un Newt ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ce soir ? Je devais uniquement passer Noël avec ma famille.

Un petit soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dans la pièce.

\- Alors disons que nous sommes aussi un peu de ta famille ? En tout cas c'est cool que tu sois là Newt !

Le coréen lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Ça me fait plaisir aussi, sauf si vous continuez à me parler d'amour.

Newt tourna la tête discrètement vers Thomas, il avait une sensation que ce dernier c'était un peu tendu. Il lui redonné un petit coup d'épaule pour capter son regard, et une fois fait, il lui fit un beau petit sourire.

\- Ah… ! Le fameux sourire réservé que pour Thomas. J'aimerais bien en avoir un que pour moi aussi

\- La seule chose que je peux offrir rien que pour toi Minho, c'est ton cadeau de Noël. Et je n'ai pas de sourire particulier

\- Oh que si t'en as un. Mais par contre oui ! Je veux bien mon cadeau !

\- Pas maintenant Min' !

En écoutant la conversation et réfléchissant au sourire particulier, Thomas n'avait pas vu le rapprochement de Brenda qui s'affala presque sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu... ?

\- Et moi Tom, je peux avoir mon cadeau ?

Thomas grimaça et se décala vers Newt, lui lançant un regard paniqué et quémandeur d'aide.

\- Brenda, dégage, tu ne vois pas que tu nous écrases

\- T'as qu'à partir Newt

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Teresa soit pour. Elle qui m'a supplié de ne pas partir à Londres.

\- Et tu crois que ça te donne tous les droits ?

Les deux se lancèrent un regard noir. Thomas regretta un tantinet d'avoir demandé de l'aide à Newt. Mais comme il préférait largement ce dernier, il poussa Brenda.

\- Allez, retourne t'asseoir là-bas, les cadeaux c'est après le repas

Thomas n'aimait pas vraiment Brenda même s'il la supportait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ces deux-là se vouaient une telle haine.

Il tapota la cuisse de Newt en remerciement, il avait fait changer le but de Brenda et il en était bien content.

Teresa soupira de soulagement, quand les deux s'y mettaient, ça pouvait vite mal tourner, surtout avec Thomas au milieu.

\- Bien, et si nous mangions ?

\- Je veux mes cadeaux !

Thomas sourit face à la réaction de Minho, il aimait bien trop son ami, il était toujours de bonne humeur et apportait bien du bonheur à tout le monde. Et en période de Noël il retombait très vite dans l'enfance.

Mais Teresa n'était pas pour ouvrir les cadeaux avant le repas. Sinon ils ne mangeraient jamais.

\- Pas maintenant Minho

\- Hey ! J'ai une idée !

Tous regardèrent le jeune homme.

\- Et si nous faisions comme quand nous étions petits ? Nous mettons nos chaussures près du sapin, et ensuite nous posons les cadeaux de tout le monde vers les chaussures

\- Tu te rends compte que tu vas te torturer encore plus en les observant comme ça ?

\- …

\- …

\- Mais je m'y rapprocherais plus aussi.

Thomas rigola légèrement et finit par acquiescer l'idée. Puis tout le monde les rejoignit, ils se levèrent tous et mirent leurs chaussures près du sapin. Newt posa ses chaussures et se retrouva entouré de celles de Thomas et Minho. Quant aux filles, elles se placèrent en face de celles des hommes.

Puis tous partirent chercher leurs cadeaux. Thomas prit son sac, observa son contenu et se prit une bouffée d'angoisse en pleine face. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas temps d'abandonner son projet, son cœur battait à une vitesse, lui qui était un grand sportif et qui contrôlait normalement parfaitement son rythme cardiaque, n'y arrivait pour une fois pas du tout.

Il partit rapidement à la salle de bain pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ferma la porte à clé, s'adossa à elle et prit de grandes respirations. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme.

Il se mit à faire une liste du pour et du contre son idée.

« Pour : S'il disait oui, je pourrais l'embrasser et être heureux. Mais s'il dit non, je serais triste et notre amitié serait brisée. Contre : Si je ne le dis pas, je vais quand même en souffrir à force de le garder en moi et de le voir se faire draguer. Mais il garderait son amitié.  
Mais quand même pour : Je pourrais l'embrasser. »

Il se frotta les cheveux pour essayer de se remettre les esprits en ordre quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

Thomas se mit à retenir sa respiration, il espérait être oublié suffisamment pour s'enfuir loin d'ici.

\- Tommy ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien

Sans même le voir, il savait que Newt fronçait les sourcils.

\- Sors d'ici tu veux

\- Je… Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et j'arrive

\- Je t'attends.

\- Non ! Enfin, non, si, mais je fais vite

Thomas passa sa main dans ses cheveux, non, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui dire. Il se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage, reprit son sac qu'il avait déposé sur le sol et ouvrit la porte. Il fut quand même un peu surpris de voir que Newt l'avait vraiment attendu.

Il put voir le regard de Newt analyser tout son corps, histoire de vérifier que tout allait pour le mieux.

Une fois tout bien vérifier, il lui fit un petit signe de tête et reparti dans le salon. Thomas le suivit et observa le sol, celui-ci était jonché de cadeaux. Il sourit, il était vraiment heureux d'être présent ce soir. Maintenant il espérait qu'elle se finirait encore mieux.

Il observa ses amis qui semblaient l'attendre, puis déposa avec une très grande vitesse tous ses cadeaux, il ne devait plus réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

Ils finirent par démarrer le repas dans une très bonne humeur. Newt gardait un œil régulier vers Thomas, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait bien l'intention de l'interroger quand ils seraient rentrés ce soir, quitte à demander à Minho de l'aider.

Tous passèrent un bon moment entre amis, même entre Brenda et Newt, la tension semblait être partie. Thomas commençait presque à croire en l'esprit de Noël.

La fin du repas s'annonça et l'hôte de la soirée proposa à chacun café et un thé pour Newt.

\- Evidemment, un thé pour notre British personnel

\- « Ton british personnel » ? Ca fait très valet.

Il haussa un sourcil, faisant rire toute la tablé. Minho et Brenda partirent aider l'autre jeune femme à tout amener, laissant Newt et Thomas seuls.

Newt observa Thomas puis se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de rire. Thomas pencha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- A première vue tu ne sais pas bien manger.

\- Pourquoi ?

Newt se pencha vers Thomas et passa lentement son pouce sur le coin de sa bouche. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

Le moment fut interrompu par le bruit d'une tasse tombant. Aucun des deux ne sursautèrent, mais ils regardèrent rapidement vers la cuisine, échangèrent un regard puis se mirent à rire, détendant l'atmosphère.

\- Min', je ne suis pas sûre que Teresa apprécie que tu brises toute sa vaisselle !

\- Viens aider alors, plutôt que de te planquer avec notre blond

Thomas sourit et se leva pour les aider, vite suivit par Newt. Ils finirent par revenir à table avec chacun leurs boissons. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres le temps de finirent leurs boissons, et surtout pour titiller Minho qui ne cessait de regarder les cadeaux. Thomas regarda son ami avec beaucoup d'amusement, il l'adorait sincèrement.

Puis ce fut le moment des cadeaux, Minho fut évidemment le premier à se lever, suivit très rapidement par les deux jeunes filles. Newt, de par son caractère calme, ne se pressa pas, bien qu'il avait également hâte de voir ses cadeaux. Et Thomas fut probablement le plus lent à s'en approcher.

Il n'avait pas tant hâte d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, mais il avait surtout très hâte de voir la réaction de l'homme qu'il aime, ainsi que celui de son meilleur ami. Autant aux filles, il ne s'était pas pris la tête, autant pour les deux hommes il avait pris le temps et avait pris des risques.

Il s'approcha de son premier cadeau et commença à l'ouvrir, observant du coin de l'œil ses deux amis. Son souffle se coupa quand il vit les deux garçons prendre en même temps ceux qu'il avait offert.

Il laissa l'ouverture du sien en suspens et les fixa. Il n'observa pas leurs mains mais simplement leurs regards. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur, autant chez l'un que chez l'autre, il n'y avait pas de bonheur. Il y avait un mélange de perplexité, d'incompréhension et de gêne.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser submerger par sa déception et ouvrit le sien. Il fit un léger sourire quand il s'aperçut que Newt lui avait offert les chaussures dont il lui avait parlé quelques semaines plus tôt. Au moins, lui, il avait visé juste. Une forte émotion de déception lui prit les tripes, sans même finir d'ouvrir des cadeaux, il fit un faux sourire aux filles leurs expliquant qu'il revenait vite, et sans un regard pour les garçons, se dépêcha de fuir de nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Il s'adossa une nouvelle fois à la porte et dans un silence maximum, il laissa ses larmes couler. Il visualisa une nouvelle fois le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait eu l'air tellement déçu et plein d'incompréhension que Thomas ne savait pas comment il pourrait affronter son regard une nouvelle fois.

Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par des coups toqués à la porte. Il pria sincèrement pour que ça ne soit pas _lui_ qui vienne s'excuser de ne pas répondre à ses stupides sentiments, que de toute façon il n'était pas gay et que ça allait briser leur amitié.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Thomas…

Il hésita un instant, essuya ses joues puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Minho…

Celui-ci rentra, n'osant pas regarder Thomas un seul moment.

\- Ecoute Thomas…

Minho soupira lentement. Thomas pencha un peu la tête, d'accord son cadeau n'était pas terrible, mais avait-il besoin de le dramatiser à ce point-là ?

\- Ça me fait plaisir… Mais… Franchement t'es sérieux ?

Il répondit un « oui » avec la voix brisée.

\- C'est si affreux que ça ?

Lui qui avait tendance avoir une grande confiance en lui se sentait extrêmement mal aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas que c'est affreux… Mais… J'étais persuadé que c'était Newt dont tu étais amoureux !

\- Hein ?

Thomas lui fit des grands yeux, il n'y comprenait plus rien finalement.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu penses tout ça de moi, même si je n'ai pas l'impression de me retrouver là-dedans… Mais je suis hétéro, tu le sais en plus

\- Que… Quoi ? Attends

\- Désolé Thomas, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments

Il lui tendit la fameuse lettre que Thomas avait écrite… Mais qui n'était définitivement pas destiné à Minho.

\- Oh mon dieu

Thomas se mit à rire nerveusement. Minho se passa la main dans les cheveux, observant son ami, il était désolé de le rendre si mal.

\- En effet Minho. Mon dieu non, ce n'était pas pour toi !

\- … Ah ? Aaaaaah ! Tu me rassures Thomas, oh putain, j'étais tellement mal là

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire ensemble.

\- Et moi donc, je pensais que tu m'en voulais pour ton cadeau

\- Oh non, enfin, du coup j'étais juste mal

Thomas posa sa main sur son propre torse pour calmer ses battements.

\- Mais du coup. Oh ! OH ! Tu allais te déclarer à Newt !

Il se mit à rougir fortement. Puis réalisa. Dans la précipitation il avait dû inverser les cadeaux. Il comprenait mieux l'air perplexe de Newt.

\- Je suis nul

\- Ah ça c'est clair, tu crains ! Bon en tout cas c'est une bonne chose que tu te lances, je suis content

Minho lui fit un grand sourire et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer.

\- Oh ! Je vais te chercher Newt et récupérer mon cadeau du coup !

Minho le lâcha, posa la lettre sur le lavabo et s'enfuit très rapidement. Thomas n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- NEWT ! Thomas veut te voir dans la salle de bain !

Thomas passa sa main sur son visage. Il avait l'impression de vivre un enfer. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il allait directement devoir s'exprimer face à Newt que ce dernier entra dans la pièce.

\- Tommy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ?

Le brun observa son ami rentrer, son cœur loupa un battement, il c'était un peu forcé à ne pas trop observer Newt, mais là c'était impossible. Il était absolument magnifique, encore plus avec ce froncement de sourcil inquiet. Le blond l'observa un instant puis tomba sur la lettre. Il pencha la tête et l'attrapa lentement.

\- Attends !

Thomas lui attrapa le poignet, la panique arrivant.

\- Tommy. Respire un coup.

Il l'écouta et relâcha doucement son poignet.

\- Min' m'a dit que la lettre était pour moi

\- Qu..

Thomas soupira en fermant les yeux. Il pesta intérieurement contre son ami. Il entendit un froissement de papier et rouvrit les yeux en réalisant que c'était là. C'était ce moment qu'il attendait le plus au monde. Ce moment qui allait tout déterminer son avenir.

Il retint son souffle en essayant de capter les moindres réflexions que pourrait avoir Newt sur son visage. Mais celui-ci resta parfaitement neutre.

Deux bonnes minutes passèrent dans un silence lourd.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi recevoir une tasse « Je suis le meilleur » et des billets pour voir un match me paraissait si saugrenu. De même, je comprends pourquoi Minho avait l'air si paniqué en ouvrant son cadeau.

Thomas le fixait intensément, il avala bruyamment sa salive. Beaucoup trop de tension d'un coup.

Puis son cœur loupa de nouveau un battement lorsqu'il vit un doux sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de son blond. Newt se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha lentement du brun. Ce dernier voyageait son regard entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il était complètement perdu.

Mais il fut vite rassuré quand Newt approcha son visage du sien et glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Ce cadeau me plait vraiment plus. Je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux

Et sans plus attendre, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas. Ce dernier resta un instant sans bouger mais dès lors que Newt commença à se reculer, il glissa ses mains dans son dos et le rapprocha d'un coup contre lui et approfondit son baiser.

Il retrouva instantanément toute confiance. Son cœur battait à cent mille mais il avait l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras et contre ses lèvres.

Newt se recula malgré tout au bout d'un temps. Il déposa un rapide baiser avant de se décoller de lui.

Ils se sourirent sans dire un mot et sans se lâcher du regard. Ce fut Thomas qui coupa court au silence.

\- Merci pour ton cadeau aussi, ça me fait très plaisir

\- Tant que tu ne t'en sers pas pour courir après d'autres hommes.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant que je t'ai pour moi, je n'irais certainement pas voir ailleurs

Newt sourit tendrement, lui attrapa sa main et repartit vers le salon.

\- Et si tu ouvrais tes autres cadeaux maintenant ?

\- Je ne peux pas juste te garder pour moi ?

\- Mmm… Tu m'auras peut-être ce soir si tu es gentil.

Newt lui fit un regard plein de luxure en se mordillant la lèvre. Il rigola légèrement en voyant la rougeur sur le visage du brun puis le força à s'asseoir près de ses cadeaux.

Thomas était heureux, véritablement heureux, il observa ses amis autour de lui qui respirait la joie de vivre, puis observa Newt qui lui lança un regard amoureux avant de rejoindre la conversation des filles. Que demander de plus ?

\- Oh putain mec, ton cadeau est parfait ! Il est mille fois mieux que l'autre !

Minho se jeta sur lui pour le serrer. Thomas rigola franchement, c'était définitivement l'un de ses meilleurs noëls.


End file.
